


Sins of Nature

by jillyfae



Series: Sweetest of All Sounds [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blasphemy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Kink Meme, Outdoor Sex, Random Pairing Generator, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae/pseuds/jillyfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter. A flash of jealousy. A very conveniently placed dark alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced by a kink!meme prompt for some rough/outdoor sex and the random pairing generator (which got me Sebastian and Cauthrien, beneath the city).

"VAEL?"

The unfamiliar voice echoed oddly through Darktown's tunnels, and Sebastian stiffened slightly where he was standing next to Adelaide, head twisting as he looked for the source of the shout.

Adelaide shot him a surprised glance, eyebrows raised, as the Prince of Starkhaven and the Champion of Kirkwall tended to be recognized at the oddest moments, and he was generally relentlessly polite about it. _Much more charming than I am, in fact. On a regular basis._

"It really is you!" The voice appeared suddenly on the other side of Tomwise's stand, belonging to a handsome woman in heavy plate, the long hilt of a two-handed sword visible above her shoulders, her dark brown hair pulled up except for one lock that had fallen loose to hang in front of her eyes. "I haven’t seen you in, hmm, 16 years?" She laughed, the rich and happy sound a startling contrast to her dark, serious eyes. "Can't believe I recognized you in that armor."

Adelaide felt a sudden prickly urge to glare with dislike. Yes, she and Merrill and Isabela and, well, everyone made fun of his armor all the time, but they were _family._ Other people didn't get to do that. "You were always more a black leathers sort, as I recall?"

 _Black, leathers? OH, oh my I like that..._ Adelaide smiled at the thought, good mood restored, trying to think where perhaps she could find some to buy for him so they could try that out, when her brain finally added up black leathers and sixteen years and the mystery warrior's laugh and Sebastian's reaction to that initial shout, and eyed the woman who'd apparently enjoyed her lover back in his rakish pre-Chantry days, tilting her head and bracing her staff against her boot. _Hmm. Strong. Serious. Almost sad? Pretty._

"Serah Cauthrien, it's been a long time, indeed." Sebastian's hand fell gently on Adelaide's elbow as he continued talking, the slightly thicker-than-usual tones of his brogue the only hint of possible uneasiness. "May I introduce Lady Amell, Adelaide Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall?" _Goodness, when did my name turn into such a production? Hawke's fine, really._ "Serah, no, in Denerim it was Ser, yes? Ser Cauthrien, member of the King's Shield of Ferelden."

"Commander of the Shield, now," Cauthrien corrected, only a hint of pride audible beneath her smooth voice as she nodded politely to Adelaide. "It is an honor to meet you, my Lady."

"And you, Commander," Adelaide nodded as well, trying to resist the urge to clamp her hands around Sebastian's arm to gloat just a bit, _just for me, now, ha ha_. "What brings the King's Shield to Kirkwall?"

"The King, of course." Cauthrien didn’t even blink, still and composed. "I'm not free to say, though I do believe he wants to meet you. So you may know more than that yourself, soon."

"King Alistair, what, me?" Adelaide felt her eyebrows rise before falling again in a scowl at her own incoherence. _Way to impress the lady with your skill and tact. Great job, there._

"And why shouldn't he?" Sebastian smiled fondly at her, eyes proud. "You have done great things, my Champion."

"Such a sweet-talker," Adelaide smiled back, leaning in slightly as her voice dropped almost to a whisper, "you make my heart go all a flutter." _Not even just a turn of phrase, that,_ she realized as his hand caught hers, fingers twisting together, his grasp the only thing preventing her from pressing that hand to her chest to push against the pleasant ache beneath her breastbone.

Cauthrien's polite cough made Adelaide blink, blushing slightly as she realized they'd been standing there staring at each other for what was probably, to anyone else, a rather uncomfortably long time. Sebastian ducked his head, smiling wryly and looking a bit flushed himself before he turned his gaze.

"My apologies, Ser Cauthrien."

"None necessary, Ser Vael." Cauthrien’s slight smile twisted, lightly amused, discreet. "Or Messere, is it, here in Kirkwall?"

"Or Your Highness," Adelaide coughed slightly, _oh my, there’s that urge to gloat again, my Prince, mine, mine_ , all mine.

"Really?" The warrior's eyes widened slightly, one quick surprised glance running up Sebastian's face, the first crack in her composure, her voice suddenly soft and tentative. "That's, uh, I mean, I'm sor-- congratulations?"

Sebastian just nodded, slightly, not wanting to get into the tale of his family's death. Adelaide squeezed his hand, trying to offer sympathy, trying not to wonder just how well Cauthrien had known him that she'd realized Sebastian being Prince was probably a bad sort of surprise rather than a good one.

 _Sixteen years, brain, don't be jealous, that's just stupid. I am not that stupid._ Cauthrien reached out, one brief, feather light touch on Sebastian's arm, offering sympathy of her own. _Shit, I am that stupid._

A slight flicker of Sebastian's eyes as he glanced at her made her realized she'd started squeezing his hand much too tightly, _keep your blasted hands off him_ , and she forced herself to breathe and relax her grip. _Stop being an idiot. I can do that? Yes. I can do that._

“It was a pleasure, Messere Vael,” Cauthrien’s nod was much more cautious this time. _Apparently observant enough to notice my bout with stupidity. Great._ “If you’ll excuse me?”

“Of course, thank you Serah.” Sebastian’s voice was smooth as silk again, equally polite as the warrior turned to leave, threading her way easily through the crowd. Darktown residents usually didn’t want to be noticed by anyone well enough off to have proper armor and weaponry, after all. They’d always cleared out of Hawke’s way as well, even before she managed to be quite surprisingly famous.

“Well, that was,” Adelaide trailed off, rather too embarrassed to admit how very awkward that had been, as they started their own trek back to Hightown, waving a perfunctory farewell to Tomwise, her desire for shopping having fled with her good sense.

“Delightful?” Sebastian offered, and she glared up at him through her eyelashes, his brilliant grin flashing briefly across his face. _He is irresistibly gorgeous when he does that. What does he see in me?_

“Not quite the word I was thinking of.” Despite not really knowing why, she grinned back at him, suddenly exceedingly aware of the stone wall just a pace to the side, the solid feel of his arm beneath her hand, the smell of his skin, clean and sharp and musky.

“Hmm,” he leaned down to whisper in her ear, “I quite enjoyed myself.”

“Uh?” She managed an awkward questioning grunt, hot breath and accent in her ear having the usual effect of breaking attempts at coherent thought.

“Oh yes,” he continued the warm murmur, steps slow and careful as he eased her sideways along the stair, “I think delightful is precisely the right word.”

"Me being an idiot is delightful?" She stumbled slightly as her backwards movement continued a bit longer than she'd expected. He'd apparently aimed her through one of the crooked alleyways that were barely more than cracks in the wall, hiding throughout Kirkwall.

"You couldn't be an idiot if you tried," his whisper was so rough as to be practically a growl, her breath shallow and fast as she felt the walls close in, as she could feel how isolated they were in this little twist of an alley, only steps from a main thoroughfare and yet completely, utterly alone.

She swallowed past the sudden urge to wrap herself around him, to show him how very much he belonged to her, and no one else. "Viciously jealous of someone you haven't seen in years seems very idi--"

Lips slammed against hers, the pressure vibrating through his jaw all the way through her head as she retreated, hitting the uneven stone behind her, unable to breathe, she never needed to breathe again, she'd lost her staff, she didn't care, her hands buried in his hair, pulling at the ends at the nape of his neck, her mouth bruised and devoured as she fought to kiss him back, fierce and desperate.

He shifted, pushing until she was pinned tightly between him and the wall, one uneven brick jagged enough to be felt rubbing against her spine even through her leathers, his buckle digging into her stomach, his leg heavy and tight against her inner thigh. She heard herself whimper against his lips at the overwhelming urge to twist, to try and grind herself against that leg, which was just a bit too far away to reach, but oh, so very close, just near enough to tease.

He ripped his mouth away and she whined, stopping when he reached up to grab her hands, pulling them roughly out of his hair and slamming them back against the wall down past her hips. He leaned in even closer, his shoulder sliding under her chin, heavy fabric rubbing against her neck, edges of his breastplate sharp against her chest, the arrows from his quiver filling her vision until she could see nothing else, so close she couldn't move, couldn't turn, couldn't even see his face out of the corner of her eye, though she could feel his nose against her ear, his breath against her neck.

"I find," he purred, dark and warm, "I am viciously pleased to recognize the worst of myself in you, as well." Her whole body ached at the sound, the satisfaction in his voice, the _want._ The heat built in her muscles, pinned so firmly she couldn't move at all, couldn't even rock or twist, her fingers clawing at the stone behind her.

He eased back, just enough for her lungs to feel, for her body to gasp one giant cool breath, as she felt a sudden tug against her belt, back and forth, and then a hand, almost too large to fit, forcing its way down between skin and leathers. Her free leg kicked sideways, propping her foot up on a brick or a rock, something sturdy enough to lift her up on her toes, to spread her legs for this, for him, for whatever it was he wanted to do next. She groaned her relief as he got far enough down and rubbed, hard and firm and sure, and she ground herself against the heel of his hand, his fingers tucked between her thighs as his wrist flexed against the smooth skin below her navel.

Her breath caught on a moan, and he hissed in reaction. "Yesss, that sound, for me, just for me." His hand pressed firmly against her, rougher than usual, hard enough to hurt, good enough she didn't care.

"More," she begged, rocking up against his fingers, _inside me, please, Sebastian_ , her hands spread flat and pushing against the wall, grinding dirt into her palms, providing leverage to force herself up, again and again.

"Tell me first."

"Anything."

"Tell me what you wanted to do to her."

"Break every bone in that hand." _Mine to touch, you're mine, only mine._

The chuckle in her ear was rich and pleased, sending dark tendrils of desire down her spine and along her arms and legs until she shivered, and one of his fingers finally started to move, gently teasing, his hand still rubbing, around and around.

"Sometimes, when Isabela makes you laugh, my gut twists," without warning two fingers shoved inside her, and she pushed back against the pressure, skin almost burning around his intrusion, a twist in her own gut tightening muscles above his hand. "And all I can think about is how she has tasted you, has felt your skin against her own." He bit the lobe of her ear and she cried out wordlessly, bucking against him, driving his fingers further in, rough gasps barely escaping her throat as she tried to remember how to breathe. "And I want more than anything to bend you back across the bar, to take you in front of her, to force her to hear you scream my name." _Fuck, yes, Sebastian, please._

"She'd probably enjoy that tremendously," Adelaide rasped out breathlessly. _I'd definitely enjoy that._

His fingers twisted ruthlessly inside her, forcing another moan from her throat. "The only reason I haven't done it yet," he said, almost as breathless as she was, his voice delicious, velvet and sandpaper across her nerves.

She shoved her hands off the wall, grabbing at him, fingers desperately sliding under the panels of mail to feel the hard length of him under his breeches. They groaned together as she found him, one open-palmed stroke an irresistible temptation before she began tugging at ties and pulling fabric down. Adelaide closed her eyes in satisfaction once she finished, wrapping her palms around full, hot skin.

Sebastian gave one hard shiver and then they paused, his fingers still inside her, her hands wrapped around him, angled beside a dark stone wall in an even darker alley between Darktown and Lowtown, gulls from the docks calling far overhead, the sounds of walking and shouting and bartering clearly audible from the staircase less than a dozen paces away.

"You should wear robes more often," Sebastian murmured softly, a quick flick of his tongue teasing against the curve of her ear.

"Oh yes," a swallow forced its way down her throat before Adelaide managed to respond. "Taunt the Templars with the fact that I'm a famous and free apostate. Brilliant."

"If you had robes," his brogue was thick and rough and clawed its way through her entire body, too much and just enough, her body shuddering around his fingers, riding his hand, "I'd already have more than my fingers inside you."

"Sebastian," her breath caught as her head fell back against the wall again, _how easy to slide behind a wall, a crate, a door, to lift my skirts, drop his breeches, to fuck him, claim him, over and over, to hear him against my ear, feel his breath against my skin,_ reality and fantasy and _that voice_ , his fingers pulled even deeper as she clenched him tight, as his whispered _Adelaide_ sent her over the edge.

She almost collapsed when he pulled his hand out of her, out of her pants, his body bracing her up against the wall to keep her upright, her legs too loose and hot to do the job on their own, her hands shifting up to hold onto his shoulders. His fingers, warm and strong and covered in her own slick, were suddenly there, lifted up to her face. She locked her mouth around them, tongue savoring his skin, his taste covered in her own, and she sucked them clean, running her tongue up his palm to get it all, his pleased groan the perfect sound, so perfect she could feel her body trying to tighten again, and again, just for him, just to keep hearing it.

Sebastian slid his hand across his cheek, back into her hair, gripping hard at the base of her ponytail, pulling her head back and leaning in to kiss her, his tongue hard and fast, diving between her teeth, dueling with her own inside her mouth.

 _Please, yes, please,_ "fuck," she moaned against him as his mouth pulled away, teeth sharp as he nipped his way down her neck. Legs and arms firming up beneath and beside her, she grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, yanking him away so she could twist her face, get her teeth around his bottom lip and pull, just a bit, a growl vibrating in her chest, _kiss me again, kiss me more_ , those lips, that tongue, teeth scraping as their mouths pushed back and forth.

His hands fell to her waist, clutching at leather and linen, grabbing armor and leggings and smalls and shoving down, one nail catching on her skin, scratching against her hip and thigh, marking her, one thin red line. She keened up towards the sky, white and grey and blue and distant, lips sealed tight as she attempted to swallow the sound, not attract attention. Her body was trying to lift her legs, to wrap herself around his hips, but her clothing was all tangled around her knees, stone against her back, armor against her chest, she couldn't move, she couldn't take him, she couldn't have him, deep and hard and desperate, and _Maker, please._

His naked cock thrust between her thighs, the angle all wrong, not even trying to penetrate, sliding between her folds, rubbing against her, back and forth across her pearl, again and again, oversensitive and burning and overpowering and she screamed up at that same sky, discretion forgotten, "oh, yes, _more_."

Instead, he stepped back and she almost cursed, almost fell to the ground as her arms reached out, trying to follow him, leaning down as he yanked off her boot, just one, and she did fall this time, back against the wall with a thud, balanced precariously on one leg. She growled at him again, lifting her naked foot and pulling her entire leg free, glaring and panting as he stared at her, eyes dark and hot, chest heaving with pants of his own.

He surged forward the instant she paused, his hands were on her head, back in her hair, pulling back so he could bite at the curve of her neck and shoulder, tongue fierce as he licked up after his teeth. He pulled her further away from the wall, then turned her roughly and shoved her head down and away, bending her until her head was lower than her waist, palms scraping across stone as she caught herself against the remnants of one of Kirkwall's ubiquitous statues, bracing herself against something that looked vaguely like horse legs, her back curving and her legs stretching to lift her arse as high as she could get it.

Strong thumbs lined her inner thighs, hot against her skin, and spread her open. She felt him, hot and hard and heavy, his cock pushing inside her, and she groaned as he entered her, slow and steady, until his hips pushed against the back of her legs, his hands sliding around to hold her hips, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise. She was light-headed, faint, perfectly full, delirious at the idea of being _claimed_ , of seeing his fingers painted across her skin, purple fading to green and yellow as the days passed, until they were just a hint under her clothes.

 _His_. Even when her skin was smooth again, she'd still be his, always his. Only his.

Her feet ached as she curved her toes, pushing herself up and back against his legs, hot flesh rubbing deep inside. He pulled back abruptly, fast enough she gasped, mouth open and panting as he shoved back in again, and again, broken mewling sounds escaping her throat at the end of each thrust, matched by the slap of skin, by his rough grunts, sounds she could feel as well as hear as he hilted himself inside her over and over again. Her body shuddered with each hit, _just right_ , that tingle, that ache, so far in she could practically taste him in the back of her throat, so hard the ripples spread out through her body, further and further.

Her forehead fell, resting against the stone between her arms, "Maker," she moaned, she couldn't manage more, couldn't manage to warn him before her knees locked, her eyes closed, her hips rocking back as her body warmed and spasmed around him.

Sebastian groaned, a guttural sound that vibrated all the way up her spine. His forearms slid under her thighs, cradling her weight, easing them both down as he fell slowly to his knees, leaning forward against her back as his arms slid to wrap around her stomach, her chest, his hips rolling erratically until he finished with one last jerk, one last groan, his arms tightening around her as she sighed an uneven breath of her own, "oh Sebastian."

She wanted to purr. She wanted to turn and wrap her arms around him, rub her face in his neck, breathe in his scent, taste his skin. She also wanted to not have a pebble digging into her naked kneecap, but her legs felt like over-kneaded bread dough and her arms were quivering and sore and she was pretty sure if Sebastian hadn't been holding her tightly against his chest she'd have collapsed against the dirty paving stones beneath her. So she stayed put, half propped on a ruined sculpture, her back covered by his body, his cock softening inside her.

Eventually he shifted his hips, just a bit, and she stiffened with a soft groan as she felt him slide out of her. "Adelaide," he breath was harsh against the back of her neck, his voice cracking along the syllables of her name. "Forgive me."

"What?" All desire to bask in afterglow fled at that, and she scrambled up and around and pushed him back until he fell on his ass and she straddled his lap, holding his head between her hands, making him look into her eyes. _Why, what, don't be sad, why are you sad? What did I do?_

 _"With passion'd breath does the darkness creep. / It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep._ " His voice cracked again as he softly sang the words, pausing before he spoke up. "You deserve my trust, love, not my darkness. I should not let that part of me free."

 _"Blessed are the righteous, the lights in the shadow. / In their blood the Maker's will is written._ " Her voice was light and breathy as she sang back at him. "You are what the Maker made you. As am I. A matched set, dark to dark and light to light. You need no forgiveness for something I started. Something I wanted. Something I will always want." _You. Mine. Us._

His hands reached up to cup her cheeks, his lips soft and gentle as he kissed her. He pulled back slightly, and she sighed contentedly. His eyes were still shadowed, but his lips curved up in a small smile. _"In your arms, lies my Eternity,_ " he whispered roughly. "We shall be devout heretics together, it seems."

"Eternity together sounds perfect." Adelaide leaned forward until she bumped his nose with her forehead, blinking slowly, her gaze travelling down between their bodies as her eyes opened again. "Though perhaps we should get our pants back on, first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, Chant quotations! (I <3 the wiki for its [Chant of Light verses](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Chant_of_Light_verses)... thank you!) In order, we have Transfigurations 1:5, Benedictions 4:11, and a rather blasphemously reworked Andraste 14:11


End file.
